Dragohan
by DragonKoal
Summary: An role playing idea I never got to use.


An orb of fire and power was born with a flash of energy, causing an explosion to erupt fourth within space and time, shifting and forming into a fiery dragon, the god of fire, Kelogon. With new found purpose of life and knowledge, he created a planet, then next came the isles and the species known as Dragohanians, thus creating the planet known as Dragohan, a Utopia for dragohians and those who seek peace, paradise, and a new life

Before departing to above the heavens, he placed a temple within the forest area of the emerald Forest. With a satisfied nod, he vanished in a swirl of fire.

Dragohans: Dragons who have evolved based on the terrain of the land he or she lives in and the element they are exposed to.

The dragohans of lava: Magmarahs (Pronounced: Mag-Mar-Rah)

The dragohan of Ice: Cryaice (Pronounced: Cra-ice)

The dragohans of Rock: Rokapper (Pronounced: Rok-kai-per)

The dragohans of Nature: Fograsnt Pronounced: Fog-gras-sint)

The dragohans of Water: Wacean (Pronounced: Wake-kin)

The dragohans of Air: Sklyair (Pronounced: Ska-ly-air)

The dragohans of Pure: Holores (Hole-lores)

But, there was a last species not made by Kelogon, The black dragohanians of the Onyx Mountains to the West, Duracks (Door-racks). They were created by Kelogon's twin brother, Nokal believed he was to be the god to rule Dragohan. Due to the conflict between the two Good and Evil, Kelogon had no choice but to shatter and scatter Nokal's remains into energy and thrown out into the further reachs of Space. No one knows what happens to his brother, but it is rumored that a piece of Nokal's power is held by a Durack leader whose body is painted with blood tattoes.

This, is the planet of Dragohan, a utopia for Dragohanians and any dragon who wishes to live here.

This was originally dragon rp forum, but due to lack of willing rpers, I never got anywhere with it.

To The West:

Onyx Mountains A very rocky terrain with many caves to live or hide in, not many creatures live here, except the Durack. The temperature around here is fair and often rains to provide the mountain with many small pounds for creatures to drink from. The mountain's night time is longer here than anywhere else on Dragohan.

To The North

Red Solare, Many Volcanoes line up in this area, but despite its small size, it is much larger underground, but the temperature is much higher, you'll either need a body that can withstand its heat, or you have a natural resistance for hot underground areas.

In the Middle.

Emerald Fields

Vast area and fairly wide open space, many animals live here and provides a good food source for larger species to hunt, and when there are no animals around, it is a perfect meeting place since it is located in the middle of Dragohan.

Yggdrasil Forest

A larger forest that pretty much lives up to its name. Creatures often get lost here, but those who have a keen sense and knowledge of the forest can easily travel around here, this forest is filled with many creatures in creative shapes and sizes. The lake in the middle of the forest can often pinpoint where they are at.

To the East

Copper Hills

An area with many underground watery caverns and also a excellent place for water creatures alike, the water around here often rises, hiding area or revealing them, but a word of warning, if you were inside one of the underwater caverns and the water rises, you won't be able to get out due to the water often gets a bit misty, therefore it is difficult to see where you are going.

To the South.

Frozaka

An Island that snows very often, the ice never melts, despite the weather's current temperature. This area has allot of ice mountains, frozen lakes, and wide gaps between areas, you'll often see creature here who can stand the weather.

Beyond the Island: The Dragohan Sea, but underwater is where you'll see Wacean and many sea creatures.

Magmarah

Dragohanians who have a natural gift of manipulating magma and are immune to its heat, a Magmarah can literally swim through the molten rock as if it was water. Magmarahs have a rock-magma shell on there back and arms.

Durack

Black and red scaled Dragohanians. Only one large Durack exists in the whole species. The dragon who is the largest becomes the leader of the whole Durack Clan by first going through a ritual performance. It must shed its own blood and use it to make rune marks along its body which, once it has dried up, the leader is granted a partial moment of the Dark God's power from the old world. When the dark magic is used, the dried blood runes will glow. The leader, the only one with the blood stained runes, can use dark magic, while everyone else will have to use there own strength to fight. If there is someone who opposes the leader, the two must fight. If the leader falls, the victor must lick and drink its blood in order to gain the magic runes on its own body. However, if the leader wins, the dying Durack will be used as meat for the rest of the clan. Features: Their face of has blood-like markings, their mouth always has sharp fangs or teeth showing, similar to a vampire. Element: Darkness

Fograsnt

Dragohanians who posses the power of the forest, Fogdrasnt are often known to be wise psychics of Dragohan. They are capable of sensing lifeforms and feel pain from other Dragohan if it is hurt. The main reason for this empathy is to alert the dragon of nearby danger. Features: Leaf-like wings, body is made of tree or plant material Element: Forest

Rokapper

Solid rock-like Dragohanians who possess strong, scaly skin and a strong body, but are often slow. They have no wings because they are too heavy to fly. They don't have a special breath ability, but their body can absorb any rock-like material to become stronger. They are also able to reduce the material in there body in order to move faster. Features: Rock-like body Element: Earth

Wacean

Fish dragon-like creatures that are often found in water or around water, Waceans are capable of folding water inside sac glands within there neck in order to travel on land. However, being on land during hot days can weaken them. Features: Fins, Gills, Flippers, Scales. Element: Water

Cryaice

Bright or medium colored Dragohanians who have a very cold body. Their claws, horns, tail spike, back spikes, and teeth are crystal-like in appearance. They can hold vast amounts of ice powers, and are often very quiet. Once spoken too, however, they speak in a very calm voice, and the air they breathe in and out is always cold. Their eyes often glow in dark places. Features: Ice-like claws, horns, tail/back spike. Element: Ice

Sklyair

A bird/angelic-like dragohan species, their appearance is mainly bird-like, but with scales under their feathers. Their body is long and slim. The end of their tail has a unique wide and spiked shape that helps them glide gracefully through the air. Element: Thunder

Holore

The opposite of the Duracks. In the darkness, their body always glows bright yellow, but fades during the day. Their scales are beautiful and they have quite a charming shine. There hair often defies gravity as it floats in the air, and the tip of there tail always has a piece of fur that is always differently colored for each Holore. Their wings are made of pure energy that can be freely summoned at will, or put away inside their back. Element: Pure Burning Light.

Hybrid Dragohan (Pronounced: Drug-go-han) Those hybrids are basically a mix of two or three of the other species. Their element is weakened, but the combined species creates a whole new combo attack.

I'm putting this tiny bit of info for everyone to read. Who knows, someone might be interested in using my ideas for a story?


End file.
